


In the Rain

by Tianyiii



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Rain, this is actually part of a bigger fic that's wip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tianyiii/pseuds/Tianyiii
Summary: The rain gives umbrellas, wet clothes, wet books, and extra traffic to the world, all of which Basilio hates.





	In the Rain

The skies are grey and gloomy. The clouds covered the sun, dimming everything. A million drops of water started falling from the sky. They crash onto the concrete ground, scattering water and creating puddles.

 _This is the one day when I didn’t bring an umbrella…_ Basilio thinks. _I really thought it wouldn’t rain today, but here I am now. How am I supposed to go home without me and my books getting wet?_ Basilio sighs, hopeless that he'll be able to get out of the campus dry. _I guess I’ll have to stay here until the rain stops._ He thinks.

The rain makes everything inconvenient. The rain gives umbrellas, wet clothes, wet books, and extra traffic to the world, all of which Basilio hates.

“Basilio!” A familiar voices calls out to him from behind. It’s Isagani, his underclassmen and friend. Basilio turns around. He couldn’t help but feel his mood lift up a little.

“Are you stranded here until the rain stops?” Basilio asks. Isagani stands next to him. Even though Basilio was older than Isagani, Isagani was taller.

“I have an umbrella,” Isagani answers. In his left hand, he holds a travel sized dark violet umbrella with a black handle. There’s something white on it, which Basilio can’t identify properly. “Paulita lent it to me earlier.”

“I see,” Basilio replies

“W-well, we can share this umbrella,” Isagani says. He holds it out and opens it. The white Basilio saw were just designs of rain drops on the umbrella. The rain hits the umbrella.

“I do have to get to the dorm soon…,” Basilio says, remembering all the homework he has. If he didn’t get to his dorm as soon as possible, he might have to pull an all nighter. 

“Let’s go, then,” Isagani says. “We can stop by the cafe, since my shift is starting in a while. You can study there, too.”

Basilio’s mood gets even better at the mention of coffee. “Sure,” Basilio agrees. “I’m getting my usual coffee.”

“Of course,” Isagani laughs. 

The two step out of the building and under the umbrella. Basilio notices that the water changes the color of the raindrops of the umbrella. It’s no longer white, but in different colors of red, blue, orange, yellow and more. It’s like a rainbow during the rain. 

“This umbrella must be expensive,” Basilio comments.

“Well Paulita does own it, after all,” Isagani chuckles. “It’s a really nice umbrella. Little things like this makes a huge difference.”

“Yeah,” Basilio replies.

They continue their walk in silence. It rains harder than earlier. Fortunately, none of them get wet thanks to the umbrella. Him and Isagani, alone, walking in the rain. It’s a nice feeling that makes him feel warm on the inside.

“Isagani,” Basilio says. Isagani replies with a “hmm”. “Thank you.” He smiles.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Isagani replies, seemingly a little flustered. 

They walk to the cafe. Once the two arrived, they were greeted with warmth and the aroma of coffee. Basilio instantly orders an espresso. He sits down on his favorite table and starts on his mountain of homework. Isagani goes around the cafe, wiping tables and cleaning glasses. The owner of the cafe sits on a table that’s near his, as usual.

Basilio wishes that the rain would last a little longer, for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, @tianyiii.


End file.
